moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
KUGL
Prolog Słowa, historie i relacje które teraz przeczytacie, zebrane zostały w ciągu ostatniego roku przez rządy siedmiu ludzkich państw. Prawdopodobnie ostatnich na świecie. Są to w całości wywiady ze zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy uciekli z piekła, jakim stał się nasz świat. Naszym celem nie jest ich ocenianie ani zarabienie na nich pieniędzy, które w tym świecie nie są nic warte. Chcemy jedynie, by one przetrwały, by w razie spełnienia najczarniejszego scenariusza, były jedną z pamiątek po naszym gatunku. Oczywiście mamy setki modułów, specjalnie zaprogramowanych botów a nawet przed Zdarzeniem wysłaliśmy pojazd w kosmos, na których zapisana została historia całego gatunku ludzkiego. Są tam jednak jedynie suche fakty, czasem wsparte zdjęciami czy ścieżkami dźwiękowymi. My jednak postanowiliśmy skupić się jedynie na relacjach uczestników tej najstraszliwszej z wojen. Skupić się na tym "czynniku ludzkim", tragediach i uczuciach które targały i nadal targają tymi nielicznymi, którzy znaleźli schronienie przed Opętanymi. Relacje zdobyte zostały przez 20 reporterów i dziennikarzy z całego świata, którzy nieraz ryzykowali życiem by je zdobyć. Oddajmy im hołd, bowiem większość z nich nie dożyła momentu, w którym piszemy te słowa. Ja nie mam imienia. Możecie mnie nazywać Kronikarzem, bowiem jedyne co robię to przeniesienie tych historii w kolejności chronologicznej do Kroniki Upadku Gatunku Ludzkiego. Jest 24 kwietnia 2022 roku, a wojna z Opętanymi trwa już ponad 7 lat. Jako Kronikarz, osoba i przedstawiciel gatunku ludzkiego mam tylko jedną prośbę. Do wszystkich tych którzy chowają się za Murem a Ameryce, w Moskwie, Himalajach, flocie obydwu Korei, w podziemiach Szwajcarii, bazach Grenlandii czy dżunglach Brazylii. Do wszystkich którym przyszło żyć w tych okrutnych czasach: Przetrwajcie. Rozdział 1: Sygnały 'Baza Yellowstone, tereny 5 km za Murem, USA' Miejsce to, było niegdyś jednym z największych i najpiękniejszych Parków Narodowych Ameryki. Jednak wojna odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Park ten stoi w strategicznym dla wojska miejscu, wykarczowano więc więc większość drzew a na pustych przestrzeniach wokół gejzerów zbudowano bazę wojskową. W jednej z nich mieści baza "Dzieci Roberta Lee". Patronem jest generał walczący po stronie Konfederacji w wojnie secesyjnej, a jego członkami są niepełnoletni, najczęściej dzieci. Zajmują się głównie zwiadem oraz przewożeniem listów i broni, jednak niektórzy walczą ramię w ramię z innymi, dorosłymi żołnierzami. Jedną z takich osób jest 14-letnia Katy Hight, uważana powszechnie za najlepszą członkinię "Dzieci...". Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, na wojnie przeżyła naprawdę wiele. Nawet gdybym o niej nie słyszał, doszedł bym do takiego wniosku po jej zmęczonym życiem wzroku i sposobie wyrażania się. '' - Podobno byłam pierwszym, żywym świadkiem zabójstwa człowieka przez Opętanego. Czy to prawda? Nie wiem, możliwe. - '''Mogłabyś opowiedzieć te historię? Od samego początku?' - Jasne, jasne. Nie pamiętam za dobrze okoliczności, miałam wtedy jedynie 7 lat. Mieszkałam w Bostonie i byłam wychowywana przez bogatą mamę. Ojciec nas olał i dobrze. Dupek i tak by tylko pasożytował. Wie pan, dzieci takie jak ja powinny mieć życie jak na tych filmach Disneya: zwykłe obowiązki, przyjaciele, wypady na plaże i tego typu sprawy. Ja tego nie miałam, a powodem była moja matka. A raczej sekta do której dołączyła. Rozumie pan o czym mówię, wtedy było i teraz też jest ich na pęczki. Nie jestem pewna do jakiej dokładnie sekty należała, ale bardzo głęboko wierzyła w to co jej tam opowiadali. Na tyle, że gdy główny poj#baniec w kulcie powiedział, że musi "oczyścić dzieci członków kultu z grzechu pierworodnego", moja matka bez zastanowienia mnie oddała. A ten koleś, jaki był pewnie się pan domyśla. -''' T-tak, nie musimy aż tak dokładnie wchodzić w ten temat.' - Dlaczego? Przeżyłam Masakrę Bostońską, Bitwę o Providence i całą drogę do Gór Skalistych. Mogę więc panu opowiedzieć o tym pedofilu. Był nim, choć oczywiście ani ja ani 12 innych chłopców i dziewczynek o tym nie wiedziało. Rodzice mówili że to dla naszego dobra i że będzie fajnie. Pi#przeni kłamcytym momencie Katy wyjmuje z tylnej kieszeni papierosa, zapala go i wkłada sobie do ust. Staram się nie wciągać dymu a 14-latka kontynuuje opowieść. Zabrał nas wszystkich do swojego domku w lesie. Wie pan, daleko od miasta, w okolicy nikogo kto mógłby poskarżyć się na "dziwne zachowanie sąsiada". Cisza i spokój. Pamiętam że od razu zabrał nas do swojej dużej jadalni. Niedobrze mi jak o tym myślę, ale on miał tam kupę zdjęć z dziećmi, Boże świeć nad ich duszami. Poczęstował nas kilkoma cukierkami i pozwolił bawić się po całym swoim domu, samemu przyglądając się nam. Chory popapraniec. W każdym razie, dzień nie był taki zły. Gorzej było w nocy, kiedy wszystkie dzieci dręczył ból brzucha. On tylko na to czekał, przyglądał nam się z tym swoim chorym uśmieszkiem, oblizując usta. Nie zabierał nas w jakiejś ustalonej kolejności przynajmniej tak sądzę. Patrzył, ciągnął za nogi, ręce czy włosy i zaciągał jedno gdzieś. Wracał po jakichś dziesięciu minutach, rozpalony że ja pi#rdolę i brał drugie. Po mnie przyszedł gdzieś tak po godzinie, albo dwóch. Oprócz mnie w pokoju był jeszcze jeden chłopak i dwie dziewczynki. Gdy po mnie przyszedł, miał całą twarz w krwi a na szyi pełno zadrapań. I ten gniew w jego oczach. Widocznie któreś z dzieciaków mocno się dało we znaki, świeć Panie szczególnie nad jego duszą. Ten pedofil złapał mnie za ramię, rzucił mną o podłogę i zaciągnął do swojej zasranej piwnicy. Słabo była oświetlona, więc niewiele widziałam. Choć to może przez te cukierki, cholera wie co ten psychol do nich dodał? Przywiązał mnie jakimś sznurem do kaloryfera i podszedł do jakiejś swojej komody, szukając czegoś. Pamiętam że strasznie płakałam, błagałam go żeby mnie zostawił, pozwolił iść. Że nikomu nic nie powiem i tego typu rzeczy. Głowy nie dam, ale sk#rwysyn chyba się wtedy śmiał. Może go to kręciło? Pi#przony psychol. Ale to nie było najgorsze. Wie pan, codziennie widuje choćby jednego Opętanego, a za ładni to oni nie są. Widziałam ludzi palonych żywcem, obdzieranych ze skóry i zwyczajnie pożeranych. W większości przypadków nie drgneła mi nawet powieka, ale to co wtedy zobaczyłam... Do dzisiaj mi nie dobrze. - '''Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz o tym mówić...' - Daj se pan spokój, ta wasza książeczka ma chyba mówić jak to wszystko wyglądało z naszej perspektywy, prawda? Nie możecie dodawać samych dowodów ludzikej odwagi i niezachwianej szlachetności, bo wyjdzie wam zwykła książka propagandowa. My ludzie jesteśmy zwierzętami, zdołaliśmy przez tyle tysiącleci władać planetą bo jesteśmy dobrzy w spychaniu innych gatunków z łańcucha pokarmowego. Nikt nie był w tym od nas lepszy, aż nie pojawili się ci Opętani. Ale zbaczam z tematu. To co tam zobaczyłam, te wszystkie dzieci które zabrał i pewnie jeszcze poprzednie ofiary...On je zabijał, tego się pan już pewnie domyśla. Z perspektywy czasu, wspominając ich rany sądze że większość boleśnie się wykrwawiła. A on brał ich ciała, ubierał w jakieś ubrania dla lalek i układał w tych pozach...przerywa rozmowę, trzymając dłoń na swoich ustach. Momentalnie zbladła, wyglądała jakby miała zwymiotować. Po chwili jednak zabrała rękę, wzięła kilka wdechów i wydechów i kontynuowała Boże jedyny, jednak nie dam rady tego panu opisać. Obrzydliwy psychol, pewnie wyobrażał sobie że jesteśmy jego lalkami, k#rwa mać. Pamiętam jak przyglądałam się temu przerażona i wydawało mi się że jedna z dziewczynek porusza palcami. Nim jednak zdążyłam zareagować, ten psychol podszedł do mnie, trzymając w ręku nożyczki i te zasrane ubranka. Podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za ramię, uśmiechając się i oblizując usta. Bóg jeden wie, a my możemy się jedynie domyślać, co by mi zrobił, ale wtedy obydwoje usłyszeliśmy coś. Śmiech, taki nieludzki. Nie umiem go naśladować, był po prostu przerażający. Niczym z najgłębszych głębi Piekła. Ten psychol odwrócił się i wtedy coś powaliło go na ziemię. Zobaczyłam stwora, o twarzy tej dziewczynki która poruszała palcami. Jednak jedynie twarz była ludzka, reszcie było do tego bardzo daleko. Ciało było grubę, rozdęte i nie wiem jakim cudem poruszało się na tych cienkich nóżkach. Całe pokryte było czarnymi łuskami, z którym wydzielał się jakiś śluz. Pedofil próbował się bronić, widocznie jedyne co w jego mózgu działało to instynkt samozachowawczy. Jednak jego nożyczki połamały się na łuskach potwora. Psychol próbował uciec, ale Opętana wgryzła się w jego nogę, cholernie mocno. Ta parodia faceta wyrywała się i wyrywała, aż w końcu potwór pozbawił go nogi. Potem Opętana naskoczyła na niego i rozerwała. Kawałek po kawałku, od stóp, do głów. Nie trwało to dłużej niż 10 minut a po gnojku nie zostały nawet kości, tylko ogromna plama krwi i nieliczne kawałki mięsa. Dobrze tak, sk#rwysynowi. - Co było dalej? - Ta Opętana, pkryta swoim śluzem i jego krwią zaczeła do mnie człapać na tych swoich cienkich nóżkach. Nie wiem czy krzyczałam, podejrzewam że darłam się wniebogłosy i bóg wie co jeszcze robiłam. A ona na mnie spojrzała, polizała w ramię za które złapał mnie tamten pedofil i uciekła z piwnicy[ Następuje chwilowa cisza, gdy moja rozmówczyni gładzi się po ramieniu]. Naprawdę nie pamiętam co było dalej. Nie wiem dlaczego przyjechała tam policja, jak mnie znaleźli i nie pamiętam całej mojej drogi do szpitala w Bostonie. Wszyscy członkowie kultu zostali aresztowani, razem z moją matką. Po kilku dniach, gdy ledwo do siebie dochodziłam, policjanci spytali mnie o szczegóły. Początkowo wszystko miało ręce i nogi, ale gdy zaczęłam opowiadać o tym jak jedna z ofiar zmieniła się w potwora i zwyczajnie zaj#bała psychola, spojrzeli na mnie z politowaniem. Psycholog, typowa p#zda z tysiącem dyplomów, powiedziała że to reakcja mojego mózgu na ekstremalny stres i te cukierki, którymi nas karmił. No ale cóż, nie mineło wiele czasu i cała ludzkość musiała stawić czoła temu, co ja tam widziałam. '- A jak na twoje zeznania wpłyneło to co powiedziały inne dzieci?' - O czym pan mówi? - O tym chłopaku i dwóch dziewczynkach. Przeżyli, mam rację? - A co, myśli pan że to historia rodem z głów tych kretynów, co chronią Opętanych? O tych co mówią że zabijanie ich jest niehumanitarne i czyni nas gorszymi od nich? Nie proszę pana, to nie jest historia Opętanego który ocalił dzieci przed pedofilem. Opętana co prawda zostawiła mnie, ale sobie zrekompensowała. Była jednak na tyle uprzejma, że zostawiła po tych dzieciach kości, żeby można było ich zidentyfikować. Jedną z ofiar był jej brat. Uwierzy pan? Co za posrany świat. 'Bratiejewo, Moskwa, Federacja Rosyjska' Mój rozmówca, Petro Kirił, z pochodzenia jest Ukraińcem. Walczył na wielu frontach w swojej ojczyźnie, a potem uciekając do Moskwy, chcąc schować się za jej murami, zbudowanymi na wzór tego amerykańskiego (który został zbudowany na wzrór hinduskiego). Teraz pracuje jako sierżant Policji Moskwieskiej, patrolując ulice miasta. Najczęściej łapie zwykłych złodzieji, jednak biorąc pod uwagę że obrona miasta bywa czasem nieszczelna, raz na jakiś czas przychodzi mu walczyć z Opętanymi. Petro ztarł się z jednym z nich w czasie zupełnie innej wojny, którą jego ojczyzna prowadziła z krajem, w którym były żołnierz teraz przebywa. - Od czego mam zacząć? Wojna w Donbasie wydaje się teraz taka odległa, niemal nieważna. Z resztą moja pamięć też jest nienajlepsza, nie chcę niczego pomieszać. '- Proszę się nie martwić, jeśli nawet pomyli Pan jakieś miejsca czy daty, natychmiast to skorygujemy.' - Ech, no dobrze. Byłem wtedy żołnierzem jednego z Oddziałów Ochotniczych walczących z Rosjanami w Donbasie. I proszę mi teraz za przeproszeniem nie pi#rdolić że nie było tam oficjalnie żadnych Rosjan! Jak walczyłem to słyszałem ich język i widziałem jak wywieszają swoje flagi na czołgach. Z resztą było tam kilku wyższych stopniem oficerów Armii Federacji Rosyjskiej, więc każdy debil z dostępem do internetu mógł łatwo sobie wyszukać z kim najprawdopodobniej wkrótce będzie walczył. Ale Pan nie chce o tym słuchać. Powinienem się skupić na Incydencie w Almaznie? '- Zapiszę wszystko co Pan powie. Proszę się nie krępować.' - Skoro Pan tak mówi. To był początek roku i Kijów zarządził wtedy ofensywę. Oczywiście na pierwszy ogień poszliśmy my, ochotnicy. '- Dlaczego?' - Dlaczego? A który z miliona powodów mam Panu dać? Niech Pan nie odpowiada, sam to zrobię. Otóż propagandowo to ciężar walk brało na siebie wojsko zawodowe, przede wszystkim Gwardia Narodowa. W praktyce wyglądało to dokładnie odwrotnie- w separów i Ruskich waliliśmy przede wszystkim my. Jeśli chodzi o Gwardię to Kijów starał się korzystać z nich najrzadziej jak się da. Bardzo często dochodziło do przypadków kapitulacji, ucieczki z pola walki a nawet przechodzenia na stronę wroga! W oddziałach ochotniczych nigdy się to nie zdarzało. '- Był jakiś konkretny powód?' - Ależ jak najbardziej. Wojsko zawodowe przez 26 lat istnienia Ukrainy było ostro dymane, traktowane jak zwykła dz#wka. Nie wiem jak lepiej ubrać to w słowa- najpierw pozbawiliśmy się broni atomowej a potem po prostu pozwoliliśmy naszym sprzętom się zestarzeć i zardzewieć. Podobnie z resztą z kadrą dowódczą. Musi Pan zrozumieć jedno- żołnierze zawodowi Armii Ukrainy w przeważającej większości nie mieli pojęcia jak walczyć. Dowództwo nauczyło ich jak strzelać i tyle. Ci ludzie nie byli absolutnie w żaden sposób przygotowani na walkę w obronie ojczyzny. Z resztą, większość z nich nie chciała. '- W przypadku ochotników było inaczej?' - I tak i nie. Identycznie było ze sprzętem i wyszkoleniem, chociaż nowej władzy trzeba było przyznać że przynajmniej próbowała dać nam lepsze wyszkolenie. Niemniej główna różnica między nami a Gwardią była taka: nam się chciało. W oddziałach ochotniczych łączyli się ludzie którzy sami chcieli walczyć w obronie ojczyzny, chronić ją przed zewnętrznym zagrożeniem. Każdy łączył się w imię jakiejś mniej lub bardziej wydumanej ideologii. I tak na przykład Ukraiński Korpus Ochotniczy łączył się "pod wezwaniem" Stephana Bandery, jednego z naszych bohaterów narodowych, za zachodnią granicą znany głównie za zbrodnie na Polakach na Wołyniu i w Małej Małopolsce. Ci chcieli oczyścić całą Ukrainę z "elementów obcych państwowo", czyli stworzyć państwo tylko dla Ukraińców. Ograniczali się jednak do walki na froncie- nie pamiętam żeby któryś z nich po walce zrobił coś więcej niż zwyzywanie czy pobicie jakiegoś żołnierze separów czy Ruskich. Co innego Batalion Azowa, to to były ostre poj#by. Otwarcie utożsamiali się z nazistami, wzorowali się mocno na oddziałach uderzeniowych SS, wzieli od nich nawet symbol Wolfsangela. Twierdzili że chronią Europę przed napływem "świńsko-azjatyckiej hordy", jak nazywali Rosjan. I ci nie ograniczali się tylko do słów- nie widziałem jeszcze żeby jakiemukolwiek jeńcowi od nich nie brakowało jakiejś kończyny. Z resztą, mało brali jeńców, jeśli wie Pan o czym mówię. '- A Pan dlaczego dołączył do ochotników?' - ... '- Proszę Pana?' - Możemy przejść do Almazny? '- Oczywiście.' - Wątpie żeby ktokolwiek kojarzył to miasteczko- zadupie mające góra dwa tysiące mieszkańców. Połozone kilka kilometrów za linią frontu, kontrolowane przez separatystów. W sumie do teraz nie wiem dlaczego kazali nam tam szturmować- może miało to jakieś znaczenie w dalszej ofensywie? Ch#j wie. '- Co Pan zastał w Almaznie?' - Łooo, Panie, spokojnie. Najpierw musielismy tam dostać a to nie było wcale takie łatwe. Naprzeciwko nas stał Ochotniczy Batalion Łgański. Kilka godzin ostrzeliwaliśmy się nawzajem aż dowództwo kazało nam ruszyć d#py i zacząć walczyć. Dwa dni tłuklismy się ze sobą w błocie. Początek roku, a śneigu żadnego nie było- tylko wilgoć i zimno. Początki nie były najlepsze- w pierwszym ataku straciliśmy dziesięciu chłopa a separy nas odrzucały. Ale my chyba też im dokopaliśmy bo następne ataki szły już jak nóż w masło. Łgańscy zaczeli sie wycofywać a my parliśmy za nimi. Trwało to tak długo aż okopali się w małym, położonym na jakimś zadupiu miasteczku. W Almaznie. '- Co było dalej?' - Dostaliśmy rozkaz: "Spróbować wyrzucić wroga z miasteczka, w przypadku niepowodzenia przedsiewziąć działania zgodnie z sytuacją operacyjną". W skrócie- próbujcie a jak się nie uda to ch#j. I tak to w sumie wyglądało- dowódca wybrał dwudziestu chłopa i poprowadził szturm na jeden z budynków w których okopali się separzy. Trwało to jakieś piętnaście minut, skończyło się kilkoma lekko rannymi i utrzymaniem budynku w rękach Łgańskich. Wtedy przyszedł do nas ich emisariusz. '- Z ofertą kapitulacji?' - Z wódką. '- Przepraszam?' - Co Pan taki zdziwiony? My nie byliśmy "Azowem" więc nie walczyliśmy "póki ostatni brudas nie zniknie ze świętej, ukraińskiej ziemi". Oni to z kolei nie byli Czeczeni, których całkiem sporo walczyło po stronie Rosjan i Separatystów, którzy mogliby bronić tego miasteczka do końca świata. To byli zwyczajni ludzie, którzy weszli w ten konflikt żeby odepchnąć front od swoich rodzin i przyjaciół. Ani im ani nam się po prostu nie chciało zabijać o jakąś zabitą dechami dziurę. My wysłaliśmy do Kijowa raport o patowej sytuacji na froncie, podobnie zrobili separzy, ch#j wie czy wysłali to do Łgańska czy do Moskwy. Ważne że mieliśmy wolną rękę. Rzuciliśmy broń w cholerę i poszliśmy się wspólnie naj#bać. '- Na froncie często miały miejsce takie wydarzenia?' - Prawie codziennie. '- Zaskakujące...' - Wracając: jeden z żołnierzy z mojego batalionu, Arsenij nagle poczuł się gorzej. Był jakiś blady i nie kontaktował. Mocno napity dowódca kazał jakimś szeregowym odprowadzić go do namiotu medycznego. Ni ch#ja nie wiedzieliśmy czy się zatruł czy zachorował. Ja tymczasem się bawiłem z jakimś facetem od separów. Okazało się że on nawet nie jest z Łgańska tylko z jakiejś wsi niedaleko. Zapisał się do wojska żeby zaimponować swojej dziewczynie. Inna sprawa że dzień po tym nakrył ją w łóżku z hydraulikiem. Przykre. '- Co było dalej?' - Musiałem się odlać, więc szybko wyskoczyłem w krzaki. Jak teraz o tym myśle, to chyba to mi uratowało życie. Ostro naj#bany zaszedłem nawet dalej niż powinienem i wylądowałem gdzieś w lesie. Niby słyszałem jakieś krzyki ale myślałem że to moi kompani się ostro zabawiają. W każdym razie po oddaniu płynów naturze wróciłem do miasta i od razu się na czymś poślizgnołem. Klnąłem w niebogłosy ale gdy zobaczyłem o co się potknąłem, natychmiast wytrzeźwiałem. To była kałuża krwi. Niedaleko leżało rozerwane na strzępy ciało jednego z szeregowców mojego batalionu. Rozerwana szyja, wyrwane oczy i ekskremetny z wystawionego na widok publiczny pęcherza. '- Co Pan zrobił jak to zobaczył?' - A co miałem zrobić? Zrzygałem się z obrzydzenia i strachu. Trwało to chwilę po czym usłyszałem dalsze krzyki i dźwięk strzałów. Pierwsza rzecz jaką pomyślałem: separy nas zdradziły. Zaprowadzili nas w pułapkę i wyżynali jak świnie. Szybko wyciągnąłem swojego Kałacha i pobiegłem w stronę z której słyszalem strzały. W pewnym momencie zza zakrętu wyskoczył ten facet z którym wcześneij gadałem, ten od dziewczyny i hyraulika. tym momencie Petro robi krótką przerwę i przełyka głosniej ślinę. Długo się nie zastanawiałem- zanim zdąrzył cokolwiek do mnie krzyknąć, wywaliłem w niego ćwierć magazynka. Chłop się nawet nie spodziewał. Po chwili zza niego wyskoczył jeszcze jakiś żołnierz, już nawet nie patrzyłem kto to i oddałem strzał. Ten był akurat z mojego batalionu. Na imię miał Irek. Jak zobaczyłem jego opadające na ziemię ciało zwyczajnie oprózniłem pęcherz ze strachu. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie wiem ile tam tak stałem ale w końcu ktoś mnie strzelił w te tępą twarz i się ocknąłem. Przed sobą miałem czwórkę ludzi- trzech z nich było z mojego batalionu a dwóch z Łgańskiego. Nie pytali o ciała ani o mój stan. Kazali po prostu wziąć się w garść. '- Wytłumaczyli co się stało?' - Nie musieli. Sam to niedlugo zobaczyłem. Wyskoczył nagle z drugiego piętra, prosto na głowę jednego z żołneirzy separów. Widziałem to jak w zwolnionym tępie: moment w którym to coś, ta istota z impetem wyrwała żołneirzowi głowę, razem ze wszystkimi ścięgnami i kręgosłupem. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony. Potwór zwyczajnie złapał wyrwaną głowę i zgniótł ją w dłoniach na miazgę. Pamiętam że wpadło mi coś do oka. To był kawałek mózgu tego żołnierza. '- Co to był za stwór?' - Arsenij, ten którego musieli wyprowadzać. Ledwo go poznałem- cała jego skóra była ciemno-niebieska, oczy puste a zęby jak u rekina. Jego cały mundur był we krwi. Cholera wie ilu zabił zanim go zobaczyłem. Nagle we wszystkich z nas odezwał się instynkt samozachowawczy- zaczeliśmy strzelać, acz nie opróżniliśmy magazynków. S#kinsyn próbował coś unikać, ale nie miał szans- cały jego tors byl zmasakrowany. Stwór padł na ziemię. Pamiętam że histerycznie się śmiał zanim zdechł. To nie był zwyczajny śmiech- do dzisiaj mam ciarki jak o tym myślę. Nie pamiętam żebym kiedykolwiek coś takiego słyszał, tak sobie wyobrażam śmiech Szatana. Gruby, nienaturalny i sprawia że czekasz na powolną, bolesną śmierć. '- Co się stało zaraz potem?' - Ten ostatni separ padł nagle martwy. Jeden z pocisków musiał odbić się rykoszetem i trafić go centralnie w łeb. K#rwa, przeżyć atak takiego stwora i zginąć w taki głupi sposób. Żal mi go. '- Jak się to odbiło na wojnie?' - No, była niemała nagonka. Nikt z separów nie przeżył, do tego jakaś pinda z wioski nagrała na telefon jak zabijam tego uciekającego Separatystę. Wniosek był prosty- dokonaliśmy masakry. Naszej wersji nikt nie uwierzył. Bo niby jak? Potwór? Gówniane wyjaśnienie. Skończyło się na tym że Rosjanie wykorzystali to jako wymówkę do przeprowadzenia ofensywy z prawdziwego zdarzenia. W czasie gdy pod naszym nosem rósł nieznany dotąd wróg, Rosja i Ukraina jeszcze bardziej rzucały się sobie do gardeł. Nieźle popi#pszone, co? 'Fort du Scex, Szwajcaria' Polityka obronna Szwajcarii sprawiła że na krótko przed Zdarzeniem w fortach i schronach na terenie całego kraju mogło znaleźć schronienie 114% obywateli- wiele z nich spełniło swoje zadanie jedynie tymczasowo, a niektóre twardo chronią swoich obywateli po dziś dzień. Jednym z takich schronień jest Fort du Scex- zbudowany w 1911r. w Górze Świętego Maurycego został w 1930r. rozbudowany a po zakończeniu zimnej wojny zamieniony w muzeum. Gdy nadeszła katastrofa dla całego gatunku ludzkiego, wielu obywateli znalazło tutaj dla siebie schronienie. Pomimo kilku oblężeń Fort du Scex nadal twardo stoi- zasługa w tym jego mieszkańców, między innymi Hansa Shrindera, pełniącego rolę przedstawiciela rządu Szwajcarii w forcie i faktyczny lider społeczności. - Większość Opętanych wyróżnia się tym że jest od nas głupsza, ale za to wytrzymalsza i silniejsza. Mówię tutaj większość, bo o biegających jak geparty, latających czy zwinnych jak skurwysyn osobnikach nie chcę nawet myśleć. Gdzie to ja byłem? A tak, już pamiętam. Wolne i silniejsze- z takimi nie było dużych szans w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach czy ciasnych miejscach. Zabarykadujesz się w pokoju, to ten Ci wyważy drzwi. Schowasz się w piwnicy- podobnie. Był to nasz słaby punkt, bo my Szwajcarzy, ze swoim rozbudowanym systemem podziemnej obrony w przypadku zagrożenia mieliśmy wpojone, by chować się do schronów. Jasne, większości z nich zawdzięczamy to że nasz naród nadal istnieje, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o ludziach, którzy widząc szarżującego na nich z prędkością 2km/h kolosa schowała się do piwnic, zamiast uciec na ulicę, gdzie jest więcej miejsca i szansa że coś odwróci jego uwagę. Wracając do tematu- ciasne miejsca nie są dobre jeśli akurat nie masz broni i spotykasz Opętanego. '- Gdzie Pan po raz pierwszy spotkał Opętanego?' - Oczywiście w pierdolonym tunelu samochodowym. A co, myślał Pan że tak sobie teoretyzuje? '- Nie starałem się nic sugerować, prosze mówić dalej.' - Jechałem wtedy tunelem Świętego Gotarda. Pracowałem jako ochroniarz w markecie w Airolo i po pracy postanowiłem skoczyć sobie do rodziny w Goschenen. Pamiętam że cholernie dłużyła mi się podróż, bo kilka samochodów przede mną jechała zajebiście wielka ciężarówka, którą najwidoczniej prowadziła jakaś ciota co nie wiedziała od czego był pedał gazu. W pewnym momencie, nie wiem nawet do końca kiedy, wspomniana ciężarówka gwałtownie skręciła. Nie wiem co się potem stało- wyglądało jakby ktoś docisnął hamulec nie zdejmując nogi z gazu. Ciężarówka rozwalona na całej długości pierdolonego tunelu przewróciła się i zaczęła się turlać, gniotąc jadące drugim pasem auta. Przede mną kilka osób zahamowało, ja nie zdołałem tego zrobić na czas i wjechałem jakiejś paniusi w dupę. Delikatne puknięcie- zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę pierdolonego Mercedesa który mnie trzasnął. Przez niego straciłem przytomność- chuj wie na jak długo. '- Co się stało gdy się Pan ocknął?' - Pamiętam że gdy odzyskałem świadomość cały tunel się trząsł, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś inny ciągnął mnie za rękaw- od razu się ocknąłem, sądząc że zaraz tunel się zawali! W pierwszej chwili spojrzałem kto mnie ciąga- to była ta paniusia którą stuknąłem, niska blondyna w biurowym ubranku. Mówiła coś do mnie ale mimo że zdołałem się ocknąć, sens jej słów jakoś mnie omijał. Dopiero gdy trzasnęła mnie w twarz, grożąc że wepchnie mi buta tam gdzie but sięgać nie powinien, w pełni ogarniałem co się dookoła mnie dzieje. Zobaczyłem że nie jestem w swoim aucie, tylko chowam się z paniusią i kilkoma innymi ludźmi za pierdolonym Porsche. Chciałem się poderwać ale zaraz sprowadzili mnie do parteru. Myślę sobie "co do kurwy?!", przecież był wypadek, powinniśmy spierdalać! Wtedy paniusia delikatnie podniosła mi głowę i pokazała co się dzieje. '- Co się działo?' - W pierwszej chwili moją uwagę zwróciła przewrócona ciężarówka blokująca cały tunel i dziesiątki rozwalonych aut na których leżały ciała. Potem zobaczyłem że te ciała miały rozszarpane głowy i o mało co nie zwymiotowałem. "Co to za popieprzony wypadek?!" myślałem. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłem jak na dachu jakiegoś samochodu coś stało. Sylwetke miało humanoidalną- tylko że w miejscach gdzie powinny być uszy było coś wyglądem przypominającego woreczeki a cała skóra była ciemno-niebieska, no, za wyjątkiem wyodrębnionych, czerwonych żył. To coś złapało jakieś ciało za głowę a potem zaczęło nią napieprzać w auto. Raz, dwa trzy i jeb, była czaszka, nie ma czaszki. O mało co się nie zesrałem jak to zobaczyłem, ale jeszcze większego pietra złapałem jak zza dwóch innych aut wyszła czwórka innych takich stworów. '- Co Pan wtedy pomyślał?' - A co miałem kurwa pomyśleć? Żeby się przywitać? Skurwysyny nie wyglądały na przyjaźnie nastawionych. Zacząłem zastanawiać się jak spierdolić. Dobiegnięcie do końca tunelu nie wchodziło w grę- musielibyśmy przebiec jakieś 6 km. Z wyjazdem samochodem też byłoby ciężko, bo zrobił się taki natłok rozjebanych maszyn, że ciężko byłoby wyjechać. Jedyną szansą były drzwi- co kilkaset metrów jakieś były, trzeba było tylko jakieś znaleźć. W okolicy żadnych nie było, ale byłem pewien że szybko się jakieś znajdą. '- Podzielił się Pan opinią z resztą grupy?' - Nazwali mnie pierdolonym Sherlockiem i ogółem dali odczuć że nie jestem pierwszą osobą która na to wpadła. Widzieli jednak jak te potwory łapią uciekających ludzi i rozrywają ich na strzępy, zawsze kończąc z niszczeniem głów. Przydałaby się jakaś broń. Niefortunnie się złożyło że moja została w samochodzie, a dwóch gości którzy ze swoich próbowali zastrzelić te kreatury leżało sobie trupem na drodze. Paniusia wyciągnęła spod spódniczki paralizator, jakiś koleś pokazał Sig-Sauera P232 ale z tylko jednym magazynkiem. Wyobraża Pan to sobie? Kraj z największa ilością broni na mieszkańca w Europie a my mieliśmy tylko tyle. Wrodzony optymizm kazał mi jednak stwierdzić że jakoś to będzie. '- Co w końcu zrobiliście?' - Jak tylko zobaczyliśmy że skurwysyny zbliżają się w naszą stronę to doszliśmy do wniosku że nie ma co czekać. Większośc miała ruszyć dupę w troki, koleś z bronią i ja mieliśmy ich spowolnić (oczywiście musiałem robić z siebie pierdolonego bohatera). No i grupka pobiegła slalomem pomiędzy rozwalonymi maszynami- gdy tylko potwory to zobaczyły to nieśpiesznie za nimi ruszyli. Wtedy koleś z Sigem zaczął strzelać- trafił jednego w klatkę piersiową, ale sukinsyn się nie zatrzymywał. Następny strzał poleciał w szyję i już wtedy szmaciarz się złapał za krwawiące miejsce. W moją stronę też jeden zaczął się zbliżać to postanowiłem mu pokazać co potrafi człowiek który 10 lat chodził na boks. Szmaciarz chyba zrozumiał co chciałem zrobić bo tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i jebnął dłonią w maskę auta, wykrzywiając ją doszczętnie. Doszedłem do wniosku że jednak sobię oszczędzę. Koleś z Sigem chyba stwierdził podobnie, bo zaczął się wycofywać. Nieszcześliwie złożyło się tak że wbił się nogą w wystającą, ostrą blachę i wyjebał się na ziemię pomiędzy dwa auta, drąc się i krwawiąc. Próbowałem do niego podbiec ale wtedy inny potwór popchnął samochód przede mną, niemal gniotąc mi nogę. Widziałem jak koleś drąc się strzela do zbliżającego się do niego stwora i trafia idealnie w ten worek w miejscu uszu. W jednej przeklętej chwili wyleciała z tamtąd chmara owadów, która poleciała na nieszczęsnego strzelca. Analizując dźwięki doszedłem do wniosku że chyba pożerają go żywcem. Nie miałem zamiaru podzielić jego losu. '- Uciekł Pan?' - Stwierdziłem że to najodpowiedniejsze wyjście. Wskoczyłem prosto na maskę jednego z aut i zacząłem po nich skakać, aż w końcu znalazłem się na drodze gdzie natężenie aut było dużo mniejsze. Ocalił mnie fakt że skurwysyny były powolne. Po kilkunastu sekundach dobiegłem do reszty grupy- nie musiałem nic mówić żeby zaczęli spierdalać szybciej. Po kilkunastu sekundach dotarliśmy do pierwszych drzwi- zdyszani ale pełni nadziei. Zauważyłem jednak że napisane tam było "pomieszczenie służbowe"- pomyślałem więc że może to być po prostu przechowalnia sprzętu na wypadek wypadków albo inny szajs, a nie wyjście na wolność. Powiedziałem że powinniśmy uciekać dalej, ale Ci na mnie z mordą że nie ma czasu na zastanowienie. Tylko paniusia potwierdziła moja przypuszczenia. Potwory zbliżały się już do nas i nie było czasu na debatę. Złapałem ją za rękę i pobiegłem, mając pozostałych w dupie. Oni mocowali się trochę z drzwiami, ale w końcu weszli. '- A Pan i Pańska małżonka?' - Ech, musiał Pan spojlerować, prawda? '- Najmocniej przepraszam.' - Nic wielkiego. My biegliśmy dalej, choć pod koniec nie mieliśmy już sił i po prostu szybko biegliśmy. Nagle, po kilku minutach zobaczyliśmy pojedyńczego Smarta, włoskiego wnosząc po oznakowaniu. Podeszliśmy i zobaczyliśmy na miejscu kierowcy jakiegoś martwego staruszka- widocznie zmarł na zawał w czasie jazdy. Z perspektywy czasu jest mi go strasznie szkoda, ale wtedy byłem szczęśliwy jak dziecko. Sumienie nam się chwilowo wyłączyło więc ja i paniusia wyciągnęliśmy staruszka z auta, przeżegnaliśmy się i weszliśmy do środka. Kluczyki były w stacyjce, silnik wyłączony- widocznie staruszek widząc w jakim jest stanie zatrzymał się, by nie spowodować kolejnego wypadku. Szybko je przekręciłem i wcisnąłem pedał, kiedy nagle zobaczyłem coś przez co żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. Jeden z tych stworów do nas biegł! To był ten z przestrzelonym workiem, dookoła niego wciąż latały te dziwne owady. Nie było miejsca żeby wykręcić, więc nie marnowałem na to czasu- docisnąłem gaz i jebłem w potwora. Jakież było moje zdziwienie gdy ten zatrzymał auto gołymi rękoma! Okrążającego go owady zaczęły latać dookoła samochodu a po chwili wleciały przez wentylację. Zaczęły wgryzać nam się w twarze, próbowały wejść przez usta i nos. Nie zdejmując nogi z gazu zacząłem odganiać je gołymi rękoma, przez co właśnie na nie się przerzuciły. Zaczęły zaraz potem dziwnie syczeć i robaki które wgryzały się w twarz paniusi też mi przeskoczyły na dłonie. Darłem ryja jak nigdy w swoim życiu czując że powoli tracę palce i w ogóle całą resztę. Moja towarzyszka wykorzystała moment, wyciągnęła leżący pod jej nogami dezodorant, sięgnęła do mojej kieszenii po zapalniczke i jeb, spaliła je! '- Spaliła Panu dłonie?!' - A Pan myśli że bandaże które teraz na nich nosze to dla ozdoby? Dzięki Bogu one były o wieeeele mniej wytrzymałe na płomienie niż moje ręce. Gdy tylko owady pozdychały paniusia ugasiła mi dłonie (byłem w takim szoku że nie pamiętam jak), nałożyła mi na nie hustę i złapała za kierownicę. Z tego co mi potem mówiła po śmierci owadów stwór zaczął się dziwnie chwiać, więc cofnęła samochód by dosłownie ułamek sekundy później uderzyć w gnoja. Mój wkład ograniczał się do naciskania gazu ale to było satysfakcjonujące- potówr nie zdążył złapać auta, więc przejechaliśmy po jego ciele. Ja łkałem z bólu a paniusia zdołała wjechać na drugi pas i wydostać nas z tunelu. Co prawda potwór zdołał zrobić naszemu autu sporą krzywdę, przez co nie dojechaliśmy do końca, ale nie było tragedii. Gdy tylko Smart się zatrzymał, na horyzoncie pojawiły się oddziały Zivilschutzu i nas przejęły. Pamiętam że pomimo tego co przeżyłem i faktu, że moje dłonie były w stanie ciężkim najbardziej zdziwił mnie widok mijającego nas czołgu- nie sądziłem nawet że Zivilschutz ma czołgi! '- Co było dalej?' - Szpital, operacja itp. Policja nas przesłuchała i nijak nie dziwiło jej to, co od nas usłyszała! Wyobraża Pan to sobie? Potem dowiedziałem się, że telewizja przez cały dzień żyła nagraniami nieludzkich stworów z całego świata. Ja zbytnio się temu nie przyglądałem- wystarczyło mi to co już przeżyłem. Szybko wyszedłem ze szpitala, spakowałem rodzinę i powiedziałem że wyjeżdżamy. Oni twierdzili że nie ma po co, że mają schron pod domem ale ja nie przyjmowałem wymówek. Ojca znokautowałem (bolało mnie nawet bardziej niż jego) i zapakowałem do pojazdu. W drodzę natknąłem się na paniusie i jej rodzinę- obydwoje doszliśmy do identycznych wniosków. '- A inni ocalali z tunelu?' - Policja przepytywała jedynie nas. Gdy pytałem o ludzi za drzwiami to mi nie odpowiadali. To chyba starczy za cały komentarz. Rozdział 2: Ofensywa Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu